The present invention relates to track frames for a track-laying tractor and more particularly relates to a spacer mounted to the track frame.
It is known to provide extra wide tracks as an option for crawler type tractors, the wide tracks being used when the vehicle requires more than the usual amount of flotation, such as when the vehicle is being operated in snow or other soft footing. In order to provide this option, it has been customary to provide a separate A-frame or diagonal brace construction to provide the proper spacing between the track frames to be suitable for the wide track. It would therefore be advantageous in view of the associated cost of providing separate diagonal braces, to have a means whereby the standard diagonal brace can be adapted to be suited for wide track application.